


Sometimes You Cry, Sometimes You Die

by Rose_Tinted_Insanity



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Character Death, Crying, Depression, Drabble, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jevil starts crying all of a sudden, M/M, Not Really a Drabble, One Shot, Possible Theories Coming Up, Seam needs a hug, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Tinted_Insanity/pseuds/Rose_Tinted_Insanity
Summary: Seam became depressed after a while. He soon started questioning about his life's worth. Jevil kicks in on this and learns that many things are going on...





	Sometimes You Cry, Sometimes You Die

Seam sobbed into his paws dreadfully. His ears drooping to the floor, his tail curled around him. He sat in the corner of his room. Agonizing wails escaped the poor mage. He coughed and choked as tears dripped down his long fur. He didn't even care if his beautiful white performance clothes became messy. Seam had messed up during a huge celebration of darkeners while performing a magic trick. He recalled the memory in pain.

He lifted his arms to the sky as fireworks dazzled the night. Jevil skipped around him and summoned many patterns of spades, diamonds, clubs, and hearts. Large lanterns lifted into the black canvas of the sky. It was an incredible sight. Soon, when the act was about to end, Seam felt something wrong... His body started to twitch and tremble. His cotton seemed to fog up. His actions became slow and unmotivated. Seam freaked out and stopped the fireworks from exploding. Lanterns were left astray in the sky as he put his paws down. He collapsed onto the open stage in front of the audience. Gasps of horror escaped the darkeners. 

"Seam!" Jevil yelled in his ears. 

No answer.

The little imp shook his friend. Seam laid on the floor as horrible spasms of pain dropped through him. Everything felt weird and wrong. His vision span as he became terribly nauseous. He groaned and crumpled into a ball. 

"Seam! A-are you ok ok? Seam? SEAM!!!" Jevil's screeches burrowed into his ears. The jester started crying as darkeners murmured in concern. Jevil's hiccuping echoed loudly in Seam's ears. Everything was aching and sore. From the tips of his ears, down to his tail. Seam's face grimaced in pain as a wave of white-hot pain engulfed him. Seam couldn't take it anymore. He blacked out.

Seam shook his head at these horrid memories. He sniffed and looked up. He was merely unscathed. He grimaces. Nothing had been there. So why. Why had he felt pain inside when he wasn't hurt on the outside? Of course. Magic has its limits. That's why he stopped in the middle of the show. He hated it so much. Seam really wanted to do much more than crash into the floor onstage. He took scissors from his nightstand and furiously cut himself. From his wrists, all the way up to his elbows. Seam smiled then started laughing insanely. He threw the scissors on the floor and clutched his head. He couldn't stop laughing. "Seam?" Jevil peeked into his room and he gasped in shock. Seam didn't care if Jevil was there. Seam's lips jerked into a wider smile as tears rolled down his face at a rapid pace. He tore at the fabric on his arms fastidiously and harshly. Cotton spilled everywhere. "SEAM NO!!! STOP!" Jevil screamed as he rushed toward his partner, pulling Seam's paws into his mitted hands. "Jevil, stop," Seam muttered, "I want to end my pain." "No please, Seam don't leave me me," Jevil seemed to lose his character. "Hahaha, you don't understand." "No, we can fix this." "NO, WE CAN'T!" Seam snapped all of a sudden. Jevil flinched as a stray tear rolled down his cheek. "You bastard! Stop getting in my damn business! It's my fault we messed up!" Seam roared ferociously. Jevil felt his heart break a bit. Seam curled up again as he wailed. "Seam..." Jevil hugged the depressed mage. Seam shuddered and sniffed as he sharply breathed. "I'm sorry... I just can't find any reasons to love myself," Seam cried. "Hush, it's fine fine. You will find reason sooner or later, don't worry... I'm here I'm here I'm here~," Jevil ended the sentence like it was a song. He couldn't stand Seam when he's like this. "Thank you. Sometimes I feel like crying, sometimes I feel like dying," Seam's button eye glistened once and he sat still.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is there so much dialogue. aiosdnoajd I'm drowning in quotation marks.


End file.
